Jealousy
by Worthless Hikki
Summary: Jellal and Erza discuss holiday destinations. Jerza. One Shot. Please do review after reading.


"Crocus?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for a city break."

"Do you want to go to a resort?"

"Nah, too crowded."

It was a balmy Sunday evening, and Jellal Fernandes and his cherished girlfriend Erza Scarlet They were discussing holiday destinations. They were feeling stressed recently,so they managed to get some time off to go on a holiday. All that was left was to sort out the destination. They were at home in the small bungalow they owned in Magnolia. Erza had managed to secure enough money from her savings after taking several S Class missions to buy them a place where they could live which had enough room for all her weapons and armour as Jellal couldn't live with her in the ladies dorm in Fairy Hills. They got together after they finally defeated Zeref a year ago. Jellal was no longer consided a criminal after his actions were explained to the new Magic Council. He had Doranbolt to thank for that. He also managed to grant Meredy a pardon too, so that took a load off his mind. Erza managed to get Polyusica to sort out his eyes so he could see again as well, so in all, everything was hunky dory for them.

They were in their sitting room, curled up on the sofa and looking through holiday brochures that they had gotten from the local travel agent. This holiday stuff was new to Jellal, who was a fugitive untill recently, so he wasn't keen on going to well populated places. He wanted to enjoy his first proper holiday in a peaceful place with Erza so he could go somewhere and relax for a change instead of being caught up in the rush and tumble of crowds and constant human interaction. Erza frowned. "Umm... How about a beach holiday?"

"Sounds nice, but considering it's summer, wouldn't it be packed?"

"Hmm yeah, you're right there." She folded the brochure up and tossed it onto the coffee table as she got up from the sofa and stetched. "Hnngh, my muscles are killing me, I must have really over done it the other day on that mission."

"Where does it hurt?" Jellal gave her a concerned look.

"My back and arms, it must have been from when I got a hit off of that monster."

Jellal stood up, walked over to her and began to rub her back. He hated seeing her in discomfort, and he'd do anything to allieviate it for his Purest Waifu. "Is this helping?" he enquired.

"Thanks, a little bit, but I'd probably be better off having a bath and letting my muscles soak." She turned and hugged him. "I really appriciate you, you know." She kissed him on the cheek.

Jellal blushed and wrapped his arms around her. "Ditto." he replied bashfully.

"Mmm. " She rested her head on his shoulder."Oh! Speaking of baths, that reminds me, how about a trip to a hot spring?"

"A hot spring? Yeah, that sounds nice and relaxing, but wouldn't there be a summer crowd?"

"You know of Walrod Seeken, right? Well, he has a small private spring near his home deep in the woods, it's quite isolated so I'm sure nobody will bother us, and I'm sure he'll have no promblem with us using it. We could camp out, just the two of us. It'd be fun."

"Is it nice?"

"Yeah, I was there with Natsu and the gang. The water's lovely, and it's mixed so we could go in together." She raised her head, and winked at him meanfully. Jellal's face reddened to a shade matching her hair. He flopped back onto the sofa in a dizzy daze.

"Erza...Springs...Naked..." he mumbled to himself. If this were an anime cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears and his nose would have started to bleed. Erza laughed. Jellal always was bashful about seeing her naked or wearing/doing anything remotely sexy. She thought it was kind of cute to be honest.

Suddenly, something in Jellal's mind clicked as he came to a realization. "Springs...Mixed... Natsu and the gang..?"He suddenly stood bolt upright, surprising Erza. All of the colour had drained from his face.

"Natsu and Grey... they would have seen you naked?"

Erza was confused. Why the strange reaction? "Er, yes? We've been bathing together since we were kids, it's really nothing to worry about."

Jellal started to seethe."I'll kill them!"

"Jellal?" What on earth was wrong with him? She'd never seen him like this before.

"Those little brats!" Someone that wasn't him had seen her boobs? Blasphemy!

"Jellal, really now!" Suddenly, she twigged what was going on. He was jealous.

"They better not had tried anything lewd or so help mmph"

Suddenly, Erza pushed him back onto the sofa, and kissed him straight on the mouth. Jellal tried to struggle, but quickly stopped as he melted under the caresses of his beloved Fairy Queen. She held his face in her hands, tracing his tattoo with her left, and running her hand through his blue locks with her right as she deepened the kiss. Jellal recipocated and brought her into an embrace, pulling her down on top of him. His face heated up as he slid his hand under her shirt. However, Erza broke the kiss before any more hanky-panky could twisted around so she was sitting on his looked him in the eye and said "Jellal Fernandes, you know full well that you're the only person in the world who I would let away with doing lewd things to me, and if they so much as glanced at me in that way, I would have castrated them a long time ago."

"But-"

Erza silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"I wouldn't have any of that carry on with people I consider my brothers. Jellal, I've been in love with you for years, and I still am today, and I will be for the rest of my life and even after my death, and you are the only man I could ever want." She gave him a warm 's face softened.

"Erza, thanks. You're always so kind to me. I honestly really do love you, and I'm sorry I've over reacted. I just honestly think a lot of you." He leaned in, an kissed her on the top of her head.

"Besides" she remarked, "They may have seen the goods, but you're the only one who gets to avail of them!" She shoved one of his hands down her bra, giggling like some kind of teenage schoolgirl writing yaoi fanfiction featuring nsfw malarky.

"Erza!" He turned a deep shade of crimson. He copped a feel anyway, because despite his bashfulness, he liked doing that kind of stuff with her.

"Anyway, I'd better take that bath." She got up and walked out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Oh and Jellal?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to want to make us some coffee, we'll need the caffine."

Jellal looked at her quizzically. "How come?"

"Because after I'm done bathing I'd like you to help me exercise my revitalised muscles, I'll expect it'll take us the whole night." She winked suggestively.

"Isn't it a bit late for sparring?" Erza fought the urge to facepalm. Jellal may be incredibly intelligent, but he was a bit thick sometimes.

She went back over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oooooh, so that's what you meant..."

"Thud!"

He'd fallen off of the sofa.

She bent over and helped him up, chortling at his bashful dizziness.

"You're such a dork, Jellal!" she grinned.

But he was her dork, and that was just how she liked it.


End file.
